


Personal Space Invader

by Spammy_Wits



Series: Wrong Genre Savvy [5]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: accidental headbutt ftw!, had a plot bunny stalking me, just wanted to write awkward stuff, really short one shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-28 17:45:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12611976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spammy_Wits/pseuds/Spammy_Wits
Summary: He felt a twitch in his right eye, the distant sound of clacking teeth and the start of a headache before he realized he had bashed the reporter with the most sensitive part of his skull and he was pretty sure (as the shock began to fade) that the worst was yet to come.





	Personal Space Invader

He cowered, she glared. A tribulating staring contest that had taken place after an unfortunate accident, which was not as much an accident as it was the result of a "dumb move".

 

***

 

She had been commenting about one of her videos when her wording caught his attention, she seemed to have caught a tidbit about his ladys private life and so, he prepared himself for further questioning her, just in case she was closer to figuring out her identity. Not wasting a second, he leaned in, trusting in the surprise factor to lower her guard... What he didn't count on was that she had terrible reflexes (or maybe a stubborn streak), that is to say, she was the first in a long list of people he had approached this way to not back off. He felt a twitch in his right eye, the distant sound of clacking teeth and the start of a headache before he realized he had bashed the reporter with the most sensitive part of his skull and he was pretty sure (as the shock began to fade) that the worst was yet to come.

 

He hunched up, waiting for a response and when it didn't come he slowly lifted his gaze... glasses askew, red and trembling, with what he could only guess was a display of pure, uninhibited Rage. She rose up from her seat, soothing her chin with one hand and grabbing forcefully the desk with the other.

 

"What the hell was that FOR?!" Her voice dropped menacingly low yet emphatic.

 

In a last-ditch effort to save his skin he tried to explain as quickly as possible, foregoing masking his teenage cracking voice.

 

"You see I thought you'd evade and I didn't expect you wouldn't but since it happened we can have a laugh and... Let all of this behind us...?" _Not working_ , she scrunched her nose and he could swear she was growling now... He grabbed an unfortunate passerby and threw them at her, making a hasty retreat from the classroom "Adieus!"

 

Only when he crossed the threshold did he stop to listen if he was being followed, just to realize he had sent Marinette to her certain doom, if the jumbled words were anything to go by. He flinched for a second before promising himself to reward her handsomely at a later date.

**Author's Note:**

> This last year of college has drained my imagination, it has been replaced by lame conclusions for lab reports. That's why I ask for mercy on my unfinished fics, I still pretend on continuing them!


End file.
